Rise of the Risen Flame
by TheEnginerd
Summary: As old enemies are put to rest, a new enemy emerges, with an even more sinister plan than anyone in Azeroth could have imagined. As the Branch General of the Risen Flame, Valinae must guide her company ad her friends through these troubling times, or there will be grave consequences...
1. Chapter 1

The smell of sea spray and burning wood accompanies the salty scent of the ocean breeze, as dreadnaughts wage war atop the waters of the Great Sea. The twin moons of Azeroth shine brightly in the night sky, illuminating the field of battle. The Fist of Uther, displayed on its field of majestic aquamarine, flies high in the sky above four warships, denoting the emblem of the Silver Hand. Five other warships, painted white and scarlet, denoting the alliance of the Army of the Truthfuls, sail around the slightly smaller fleet, firing shell after iron shell into the flanks of the trapped ships. The smoldering husks of several other warships lay floating just above the waves, most of them with remnants of scarlet paint. The alliance of Uther, consisting of the Silver Hand, the Highguard, and their hired ally, the Risen Flame, fight back desperately to attempt to get out of their current predicament. The small fleet is surrounded, outgunned, outmanned, and out of time.

At the stern of the _Equinox_ , a lone worgen woman stands, her hand resting confidently on the hilt of her high caliber rifle. Her armor is comprised of ornately decorated moonsteel chain links and sheets, woven together to create the perfect armored shell for her form. Moonsteel sheets jut out from her shoulder pieces, tautly held together by moonsteel links. Gracing her hips and the back of her belt are three sheathes, each about a foot in length, containing a foot-long combat knife and two magnum, high impact revolvers. Her deep blue eyes show years of experience in conflict, and her grey and white muzzle is contorted in an expression of confidence.

By her side stands her faithful friend, a large scarlet warp stalker, almost ten feet in length. His mouth is open, tasting the sweet scent of the mist-filled air, his claws digging into the solid oak planks in eagerness. The woman looks to the giant beast and offers a grin, showing off her perfectly cleaned canines. As they exchange the grin, a gnome a waddles up behind them, and salutes the woman.

"Commandant MacPhairthe!" He says, his voice echoing behind his hood. A death knight with a severe speech impediment, the gnome is the Risen Flame's chief militant to the woman he is speaking to. "We are getting hammered hard! Thtromheart ith going to order a full retreat thoon!"

As the woman surveys the field of battle, a cannonball wizzes by close to her head, and she grimaces, crouching for cover. "I won't let that happen, love. Ya' go and tell Rose to deploy the ropes and harpoons. We're going on a suicide mission..."

The gnome's eyes, although obscured by his ebonsteel hood, clearly widen with surprise at this crazy order. "Are you thure? A move that rithky will put EVERYONE in danger!" Another cannonball flies by, and the gnome lets out a yelp of fear.

"Of course I'm sure! Sparr will lead they way and clear a path for us." She gestures to the warp stalker behind her and the beast nods in understanding, teleporting away. The two mercenaries risk looking over the railing of the _Equinox_ at the deck of a distant warship, to see the vicious beast on the fighting off multiple heretics of the Army of Truthfuls. They attempt to slash their swords at his tail, but he warps out of danger, only to reappear behind his attacker and tear them to peices. He swings his aqua dynamic tail around behind him, sweeping several Truthfuls off of their feet. He pounces on one of them, and rips their throat out in his jaws, his eyes blazing in excitement and fury and blood drips from his maw. When the deck is clear, he warps back to the _Equinox_ , and plops down on his side, slightly tired out.

"Alright, loves! Get the ropes! We're boarding that ship!" The woman, Valinae shouts across the deck of her warship. She looks out across the waters to see men and women, cheering for them on the other ships in the Uther Fleet. One of the soldiers forces a rope into her clawed hand, breaking her out of her stupor of momentary fame. She looks to Sparr, and projects a mental message to him.

 _Get some rest, love. When you are ready, join us on the ship. We need an escape plan._

 _What does it look like I'm doing?_ The beast snaps back, in his usual sarcastic tone. Valinae simply roles her eyes, then kicks off of the deck, swinging across the water to the opposing ship.

Upon landing, she immediately detaches her rifle from its clasp on her back and moves into an offensive position, the buttons of gun digging snugly into her shoulder. The gnome joins her immediately, along with a night elf dressed in shamanistic garb.

"Bilgrik, clear out the lower deck and the cannon bay. Get those cannons online, and tear into the enemy's hide. Rose, make sure he doesn't kill himself." The worgen snaps to her comrades. The gnome salutes, then scurried off, wielding a pair of small rune swords. The nightelf, equipped with two long orcish blades, blonds respectfully and follows the gnome swiftly. Valinae moves across the deck, approaching the captains chambers. She kicks in the door, to reveal a stunned admiral surrounded by lower ranking officers. Without lowering her weapon, she smirks at the group. "'Ello, loves. Am I interrupting something?"

Without hesitation, the men reach for their swords and charge the worgen. She fires a diamond tipped round into the approaching group, dropping one of the heretics. She quickly changes her weapons, replacing her rifle in its clasp on her back, and pulling out her left revolver and combat knife. One of the heretics lunges at her, sword positioned in a forward slash. She sidesteps this, and when the man comes down, his blade meets the wood of the deck. She gives the man a swift kick with her exposed foot, knocking him aside, before she fires a round at the head of another man. The Truthful's head explodes in a vibrant burst of viscera and bone as the round impacts the forehead. The final officer, a woman, slashes at her with a wide sweep. Unable to dodge, the worgen attempts to block the attack with her left gauntlet, the same arm currently holding the revolver. The sword hits, and cuts deep into the reinforced metal padding. Valinae grimaces at the hit as it reverberates through the metal appendage, but she shrugs it off and makes her move, burying the foot-long knife up through the woman's chin. As the woman drops, the worgen removes her blade, leaving the woman to clutch at her throat as she bleeds out.

"You cannot hope to prevail, dog!" The admiral declares triumphantly, even as his last comrade falls. Below the deck, Bilgrick's voice was heard. "Bow down before the awethome power of Bilgrik Runethpark, almighty paragon of evil!" Valinae pays no heed to these words, as she is more focused on the derogative word used to insult her.

"What did you just call me?" Her voice is steely, and her eyes are narrowed to slits, emitting her icy gaze. A deep growl can be heard echoing through her chest, and reverberating out of her throat.

The admiral smirks satisfied that he hit a sensitive nerve. "You heard me, you mangy bitch. Get the hell off of my ship!"

Upon hearing the second insult, Valinae's eyes cloud over, and her teeth bare as she lunges across the command table, jaws open, poised to rip out the admiral's throat. The man bashes her skull, knocking the frenzied worgen off course and into the side wall. Her rifle springs loose of its clasp upon impact as , but not down, she springs to her feet and resumes her charge, no longer inebriated by ferality. The man prepares to sidestep her again, aiming to remove her head from her shoulders as she passes. She does not fall for that trick again, and stretches out her left arm to grapple the man in her claws. She hits, and the man is swung forward and knocked to the ground, his head bashed against the oak floorboards. Keeping her promise, she reaches down and grasps his esophagus in her jaws, then pulls it out of his body. The admiral chokes on his own blood, as Valinae spits the organ out of her mouth. Cannon fire can be heard below her feet, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

"No one gets away with calling me a dog, love." She says through narrowed eyes. The man keps his gaze on her even as his life ebbs away from his corpse. Satisfied, she collects her discarded weapons and leaves the cabin, emerging onto the main deck. Across the ocean, several scarlet vessels have been done in by fire from the cannons on the lower deck. The Silver Hand and Highguard fleets depart the area, heading home to the docks of Stormwind. Across the deck, Rose and Bilgrick emerge from the belly of the wooden beast. Rose has several cuts running down her arms, but otherwise she appears to be unharmed. She sheathes her blades on her back, then proceeds to make her report on the lower decks.

"Lower deck secured." She says calmly. Her voice carries a faint orcish accent, and her face is decorated in tribal paints.

"We've rigged the boat to explode in lethh then thirty thecondth!" Bilgrick chirps out, a grin apparent by the tone of his voice.

As if on cue, the _Equinox_ pulls up alongside the dying warship. On the deck stands the ship's proud first mate, Sonny Wards, an expert in navigating shallow waters and high seas. Her green apparel shimmers as she tosses ropes over to them and fastens the ends to the central oak mast. The trio swings across the ocean into the safety of their flagship. The _Equinox_ pulls away and heads towards the docks of Stormwind, where payment and food await the mercenaries. As they leave the site however, the warship explodes behind them, sending out a large wave that catches the _Equinox_ in its grip.

" 'old on!" Sonny yells to the deckhands and soldiers, crouching to maintain her balance at the helm. The boat rocks violently in the waves, sending it off course and speeding towards the shore of Westfall. The rocky crags bristling along the shore threaten to pierce the ship's hull and moor them on the land. Sonny pulls the wheel hard towards port, but the wave has the ship in its grip.

Valinae glares up at the woman at the helm. "Wot are ya' waiting for?! Squall shape!"

"I can't! There's no' enough plant life below us!" She screams back at the commandant.

Valinae grits her teeth as the boat hits a rough spot in the waves. "Bloody fel..." Bilgrick is holding onto the side railing for his unlife. He turns and looks at the worgen, his eyes wide with fear. The ship drifts ever closer to the shore, the crags ready to pierce the ship. Rose stares blankly at the rocks of their undoing, all terror purged from her visage. Sonny is clinging to the wheel, struggling with all of her might to bring the ship away from mortal peril. The worgen stares at the shore, watching it loom ever closer, keeping an eye out for the green beneath the waves that could save them. Sailors and soldiers alike scurry across the deck,doing all they can to keep from crashing.

Valinae spots a small splotch of seaweed underneath the waters. "Sonny, right there! Hurry, love!" She points at the dot.

Sonny follows the worgen's gaze to the spot. "Go' it!" The squallshaper closes her eyes and drags out as much water out of the seaweed as they can muster, creating a swell in the surface of the water to act as a bumper. The _Equinox_ collides with the swell just as a crag scrapes along the hull. The wave passes around them, and the swell immediately shifts, throwing them in a path parallel to the shore. Sonny yanks the wheel hard to port, and the boat sails away from Westfall, nearly unscathed. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief, too anxious to cheer for the woman's heroic deeds. The shpi sails for the docks, back home to a celebration of epic proportions.


	2. Chapter 2

The _Equinox_ pulls into the Harbor, coming t a stop in its own secluded bay at the far end of the dock. As they sail past the Utherian fleet, they watch as friends, comrades, and soldiers emerge to cheering from the edges of the dock. Stormwind's many citizens and protectors cheer the heroes as they walk up the stairs leading back to the city. Valinae catches sight of many of her old friends from the Silver Hand, and makes a mental note to talk to them later on. The _Equinox_ comes to a full stop, and the boarding plank drops to the solid oak logs of the docks. Valinae steps off first, followed by Sparr. Her comrades follow after. The soldiers and sailors stay behind to make repairs and guard the flagship. Valinae watches the militant forces exiting the boats. Sir Tenevus Stromheart, Grand Master of the Silver Hand, leads his knights at the front of the line. Along with him, Valinae's ex-husband Xmir Abel and his current spouse, Gonzy Etrina, recently married, each dressed in combat garb. Sir Eadric Tirigand, Grand Inquisitor of the Silver Hand, brought up the rear, having been on a completely separate vessel. Heroes of the Highguard, many of which Valinae did not know, emerged from the last warship. Everyone was bogged down, tired, and many were wounded heavily. Upon hearing the cheering from the population, their spirits were lifted, and they trudged on, feeling slightly renewed. Valinae's head still ached from the pummeling she received from the Truthful's Grand Admiral. The best part, however, is that the threat had been neutralized. The Army of the Truthful has been eradicated, and their terrorist actions no longer would haunt the citizens of Stormwind.

Valinae takes one last look at her ship, before following the crowd of wounded soldiers and friends. Her comrades follow close behind, Sparr slowly ambling his way along in the rear. They march through the streets, passing through the Cathedral District where the line seems to be flowing, stopping only to wave to friends before continuing on towards the Risen Flame headquarters in the Dwarven District. The cheering dies away, as the tired companions move through the soot stained streets. Everyone is in the Cathedral district, welcoming them home. Valinae never cared for publicity on such a grand scale. Bilgrick seems to want to go back, but he follows his comrades nevertheless, eager to receive his payment. They had been provided the money in advance, over 1500 gold per employee of the Risen Flame. There is an approximate amount of 15 mercenaries, battlemages, gladiators, and others under her jurisdiction.

They reach the small building serving homage to most everyone in the company. It is adjoined to the rest of th buildings in the district, making it blend seamlessly into the rustic atmosphere the dwarves have created. Valinae opens the door, and the smell of freshly baked cake wafts over the small group.

"Smells like someone knew we wouldn't get that much attention, loves." The worgen says over her shoulder as she steps inside the brightly lit building. There are stairs on her left leading down to the dwellings, and stairs on her right leading up to her small office. Laid out neatly in front of them, a waiting table for clients with four posh chairs around it sits in the middle of the floor. Bilgrick immediately jumps into the chair, excited to receive his pay. Rose calmly seats herself in the chair adjacent to his, legs crossed, and her delicate hands patting her thighs softly. Sparr shoves past a few chairs to the large carpet in front of the fireplace in the back of the room and lays down on his side, as a tired dog would rest after a long walk down the road. Valinae pushes past everyone and heads upstairs to her small office, casually padding up the stairs. She opens the door, and withdraws the giant chest of gold from her redwood desk. The desk is emblazoned with the orange torch of the Risen Flame, and bordered in gold. She hefts the heavy chest over her left shoulder plate, and carries it down the stairs. As many know, a worgen's strength is augmented almost tenfold what their human side would be able to do.

Valinae drops the heavy chest on the table, which creaks and groans in protest to the immense weight, and she throws it open, proceeding to divide the massive amount of currency within.

"You would think they would just give us a small bag enchanted with void magic for a payout this large…" Rose points out in a tired voice. She takes her share of the loot and shovels it into her coin pouch, which is enchanted with said magic to expand the inside and make it hold things larger than the small pouch itself. "Everyone has one of these things nowadays."

"I would say that they are testing us, love. They are seeing whether or not I can carry a 400 pound chest down the bloody stairs with a prosthetic limb." Valinae cracks a smile at this comment, obviously proud of herself in her small accomplishment.

"No, they wanted to thee if I could do it!" Bilgrick protests. He has removed his helmet, revealing fiery ginger hair, with a close cut beard to match. His glowing blue eyes, an eternal symbol of his undeath, are narrowed and a pout fit for a human child is visible under his facial hair. "I'm obviouthly the thtrongetht here!"

The worgen laughs, a harsh sound coming from the woman's throat. "Keep dreaming, love. Ya' have skill, but you've got a long way to go." The gnome rolls his eyes and slides his share into his pouch quickly, dropping a few coins in the process. He cleans up his lost fortune, the scurries out the door, heading towards the festivities. Rose sighs, but follows him, slightly less enthusiastically than the energetic gnome.

Valinae turns to Sparr, who watched the exchange closely. The chest is still full of gold, even though it weighs less than it did before. _I don't know, love. I'm feeling kind of tired after that._

 _Obviously. You're swaying on your feet. Sit down, for fel's sake._ Valinae takes a seat on the cushioned chair, and lets out a sigh of relief. The cake's scent still lingers in the air, chocolate, by the smell.

"Oi, loves! Your share of the action is ready!" She calls out, aimed towards the inhabitants of the dwelling beneath her. Because the headquarters is in the Dwarven District, the building would obviously have a subterranean level, owing to the nature of dwarves and stone. Rooms and living areas have been burrowed out from the ground below them, creating a network of individual living quarters for the employees of the mercenary corporation. No one heeds her call, however, and she frowns. _Love, go check out where they're at, will ya'?_ She mentally speaks to Sparr, of course

 _I just got comfy, though! Why can't you?_

 _I'm resting, love! Uggh, why do I even bother…_

She rises from her seat slowly, and stretches out her legs. The worgen walks down the stairs to the dwelling, as it is officially dubbed, and looks around the room. The stone cavern has a fireplace against the left wall, a small kitchenette against the right wall, and plush furnishings and an ornate solid oak table in the middle of the room. The back wall leads into a hallway that branches off into the rooms for the mercenaries. She sniffs the air, but can smell nothing but the cake, which has been placed n the center of the table with special care. The worgen sighs and then moves to swipe some chocolate icing off of the cake with her right index claw and lick it off. She returns upstairs, to see Sparr scratching his flank with his hind claws. _Nobody here._

 _You're surprised?_ The warp stalker looks at her, halting his endeavors to pursue the itch in his scales. _They're most likely out with the festivities. We've been hunting down those bastards for over a year, they wanted to celebrate! If anything, I'm surprised you're not out there too, enjoying yourself. Go get drunk, make a fool of yourself, you lazy dog._

The worgen growls at the lizard, but she knows better than to attack her friend. _Fine, I'll go. I'm assuming you're holding down the fort?_ The giant lizard nods his scarlet head and then continues to scratch his flank. Valinae sighs then, after making sure she had all of her weapons, walks out the door. She whistles for her mount, a fiery-colored flightless bird that she had trapped and tamed during a hunting trip in Mount Hyjal. She had named the bird Avasha. The bird trots up to the worgen, and butts her head against the worgen's palm.

"Are you up for some partying, love?" The bird squawks in affirmation, or maybe negation. Valinae was never sure with the bird. She swings her dog-like legs up and over the saddle placed precariously on the avian's back, then spurs the bird onwards, riding a short distance to the Cathedral district.

As the pair waltz into the district, festivities are in a full uproar. Bilgrick can be seen dancing with a bunch of other gnomes across the square, while Rose is sitting against the fountain, with a bottle of wine in her hands. Fireworks light up the night sky and a band is playing a joyous ode to the heroes of the city on the steps of the cathedral. Sir Eadric dances with his betrothed, Mother Leedra, whom stayed behind in the Cathedral during the battle. Xmir, who has only recently been knighted, is sitting with Gonzy on the rooftop of the orphanage, watching the fireworks in awe. Most everyone is wearing near formal attire, aside from the recently arrived heroes.

The worgen dismounts the bird, who runs off back to the stables, and walks over to the fountain, sitting next to Rose. The night elf gives the woman an acknowledging nod as she sits down. The two sit in silence, as the band plays on, people dance in the streets, lanterns strung from the windows and rooftops of buildings, and fireworks illuminating what the moons did not. Rose offers the worgen beside her a drink of the wine, and she hesitates, before accepting a drink. She hands it off to Rose, and continues to indulge in the music. The party ceases, however, when Sir Stromheart steps out of the Cathedral and demands the attention of the partygoers.

"Today marks a day that will live on in the tales of bards!" The powerful man's voice booms out across the square. "The Army of the Truthful has been eradicated, and no longer must we live in fear of what the shadows may hide!" The square erupts in applause and cheer as the feeling of safety flows over the city's population.

"It was a difficult and perilous fight, and we lost many brave lives to the savagery of the heretics. May the light bless those who have fallen." Rose raises her bottle in a toast. "But tonight, I wish to honor one group who fought through even when we had given up." He raises a gauntleted hand towards the crowd, seeking out someone. His finger reaches Valinae, and he shouts over the crowd. "Without the Risen Flame, and albeit their suicidal tactics, this day would never have been won. Commandant MacPharice, if you may?"

Valinae rises to her feet, shaking, having not expected such praise, but walks up proudly to the steps, and takes the man's hand. He throws her arm in hand with his up into the air. "Light bless the Risen Flame!" The crowd goes wild, and the party resumes into the night. The Stromheart offers his hand in a dance.

"S-sir, I'm not exactly dressed for that sort of-" Valinae stutters out, still dressed in her armor. The man is dressed in formal attire, an expensive looking black suit.

"Oh, who cares. It's a party!" He snatches her hand and the worgen lets out a yelp of laughter as the man dips her. Soon, Valinae is dancing in tandem with Stromheart.

"You should be honored, Valinae." He speaks in a low register so that only she can hear him. "A year ago, I ignored you. Beyond that, I shunned you. You've more than made up for your mistakes, and I forgive you."

"Thank ya', love." Her eyes glisten on the verge of tears as she continues to dance to her hearts content.


	3. Chapter 3

Valinae wakes up in her soft bed. The blanket is the fur of a Stranglethorn tiger, and she pulls it aside, draping her feet over the edge of the bed. She stretches her arms out above her head, yawning as she did so. Dressed in a simple silk nightgown, imported straight from Pandaria, she lifts herself from the bed and glances at Sparr, still asleep, curled up on top of a thick pile of tiger hides in the far right corner of the room. On the far wall is the door, leading into the main hall of the dwelling. Against the left wall, a solid mahogany chest of drawers accentuates the drab grey rock walls. Lain haphazardly across the top is her belt harness, holding all three sheathes for her revolvers and knife. Her rifle lays propped up against the wall in the left corner next to her bed. Boxes of custom ammunition lay strewn around the rifle, some opened up and crystal tipped rounds spilling out. Her bed is centered against the back wall, and is also built from solid mahogany. Slight scratch marks line the frame from where her claws have flicked across its surface in her sleep.

Valinae crosses over to the dresser and opens a drawer, pulling out an elegant dress, also from Pandaria. Its fiery hues are accentuated by thick grey lines, sown in a chevron pattern pointing downwards. She casts off her nightgown and throws the dress over her head, letting it fall down to her ankles. She lets out a sigh as the dress catches on a loose plate from her metal arm, and she adjusts it quickly. Her entire left arm was removed in a freak ambush by the Truthfuls. It was completely reconstructed by a genius gnome named Spindle, who specializes in fully functional prosthetics. The arm mirrors her right, and has a full covering comprised of several dozen individual moonsteel plates that allow for improved flexibility of the arm. She zips up the back of the dress, then grabs her harness and dons it over her apparel. Exiting her room, she walks down the hallway, passing by over a dozen rooms, each containing two or more inhabitants. Passing through the living area, the worgen picks her way up the stairs to her office. A fresh letter is waiting for her on the desk when she opens the door. Valinae lets out another sigh, and closes the door again, leaving the letter unopened. Padding sleepily down the stairs, she opens the door to the building and lets the daylight wash over her. Whistling for Avasha, the bird comes and Valinae clambers up into the saddle. The bird sprints through the streets, dodging the morning traffic of citizens going to work and Guards fulfilling their duties.

They arrive at their intended destination of the Pig and Whistle, home of the best cup of coffee in Stormwind. Located in Old Town, the tavern is the oldest in the entire city. Valinae swings off of Avasha and the bird darts off, going back to the stables. She enters the tavern and walks over to the bar. As her steaming mug of fresh BlackRock coffee slides over the counter, she hears her name being called from the upstairs section.

"Oi! Morning, Val!"

The sleepy worgen looks up, to see a bright eyed and energetic Xmir, peering down at her over the railing. She smiles, and then walks up the stairs to join him. She sees that Gonzy is here as well, sitting adjacent to him. Both are wearing casual civilian clothes, with her in a bright blue dress. Valinae takes a sip of her coffee and sits down across from the lovers, then sets down her coffee on the table.

"'Ello, loves." She greets them somewhat groggily. As she gets a closer look, she realizes that they are both wearing bandages in various areas of their bodies. "Ya' doing alright?"

"Well enough." Gonzy chirps in. "We just thought we'd get something to eat before heading to the Cathedral."

"Smart." Valinae takes another sip form her mug of coffee. "So, now that the Truthfuls are gone, wot are ya' going to do now?"

"Same thing as always, mate." Xmir says. His black hair is grown out in a ponytail and is accompanied by a close cut full beard. "Guarding the same things, hopefully not getting shot."

"Well, I haven't shot ya' in wot, three months now? I'd say that's something to be proud of!" Valinae's face beams in faux happiness. Xmir is not as amused as she had hoped, so she quickly grabs her mug and sips from it to hide her smile.

"Actually, there is one thing. But it probably isn't that important." Gonzy says quickly, to change the subject.

"I don't mind, love. I don't have anything better to do."

Gonzy looks around the area, making sure nobody can hear her before lowering her voice and leaning across her empty plate. "We've received a tip from an anonymous source, saying there's a new cult, specializing in void magic. Another doomsday plan is included as well, but no details were given."

"Sounds like fun to me. I'll see what I can find." The two resume their positions at opposite sides of the table. Xmir stirs his fork around the tin plate, poking at the pancakes that are completely doused in syrup. Gonzy watches him absentmindedly, and Valinae simply stares at the far wall.

"So, how's life?" The worgen follows up the question with a sip from her mug of coffee.

Xmir shrugs at the question. "Life's good, I guess."

His wife takes a completely different approach. "It has been terrific for the both of us. How has yours been?"

The grey and white she-wolf nods. "Fairly decent." Her eyes brighten for a second. "Actually, wonderful. I can't believe how much the Chapter paid us! It wus outstanding!"

The man waves his right hand at her dismissively. "Psh. Y'would've helped us either way. We're your family, kind of."

Gonzy nods at Valinae and smiles. "It was worth it in the end, as he said. We're kind of your family."

Xmir nods excitedly. "Actually, I'm surprised I didn't get shot during the battle!"

The woman turns and looks at him. "I would think by now, that you would have learned your lesson from all the times you did get shot."

Xmir absentmindedly scratched the back of his head, then forced a smile at Gonzy. "Never. The bullets just keep on comin'."

"I'm just glad that it wasn't as sorry and sad as it could've been." The wolf-lady sighs, and takes another sip from her mug of coffee. "I niver realized The warship we boarded wus the command ship, though."

Xmir looks at her with a teasing look in his eye. "Oh really, Val?"

Valinae shrugs. "All the boats looked the same to me. Just a bunch of red and white targets."

Gonzy nods in agreement. "I guess that is what they intended to do. But I guess luck wasn't on their side that day."

Xmir rolls his right eye. "Scarlets…"

"Everyone's luck runs out in the end, love."

The woman across from the worgen laughs a bit and lets out a sigh. "I am just glad that it is over. I made a promise to do my best to help eliminate them all for what they have done to our loved ones and us, and it is done."

Valinae nods in agreement. "A load off of our backs, as well."

Xmir snorts. "I'd say you're being quite _Truthful,_ Val."

Valinae rolls her eyes and glares at the man. "Too early for that, love."

Gonzy continues her speech. "I can say that now, all of the ones whom we have lost due to these people, can finally rest in peace." She closes her eyes and mutters to herself. "Even you, Courtney."

The worgen raises her mug in the air, saluting to those they had lost. "Absolutely. May the Light bless them all, wherever they are at."

The trio sit in silence, remembering all who had died during the crusade against the terrorists. Xmir pulls out a small flask of homemade syrup, uncorks it, and empties its contents on his remaining pancakes, devouring them ravenously. Valinae finishes her coffee and sit in her chair, watching the far wall for any signs of intruders of the early morning. Gonzy stares at her plate, lost in thought.

Finally, the worgen breaks the silence. "Alright, loves. It is nice seeing friends this early." She rises from her seat, taking her mug with her. "I've already got a new job offer on my desk."

Xmir nods at her. "Aye, Val. Good luck with your, er, mercenary stuff."

Gonzy rises and embraces her friend in a light hug. "It was very nice seeing you too. Have a great time with everything today."

Valinae leans into the hug, and then loosens her hold, waving at the married couple as she descends the stairs. She exits the building, whistling for Avasha as she stepped into the street. They rode through the streets, the bird's feet pattering across the pavestones. Arriving at the building, the worgen steps out of the saddle, patting Avasha's flank before sending the bird on her way back to the stables. Valinae steps through the open doors, letting the scent of steamed bean-buns fill her nostrils. She makes her way up the stairs to her office, and opens the door. She sits in the posh chair behind the desk and picks up the letter, slicing it open with her right index claw. The worgen commander proceeds to read the letter.

 _Salutations, Commandant MacPhairce. You have my congratulations on your recent victory against the Truthfuls. I do hope that you are well rested, as well. I have a proposal to make. If you wish to accept my offer, meet me downstairs in the Cathedral tonight. The job will be one that cannot be undertaken alone, so choose your allies wisely. Until then, best of wishes. I will be waiting._

 _-O_

Valinae sets aside the letter, for once having her fill of adventure. She picks her way downstairs all the way to the Dwelling, to be greeted by the sight of several of her comrades eating at the table. Sparr had moved out of the bedroom and now lay curled up by the fire. The lizard's head popped up when he felt Valinae's presence, and he greets her with a mental note. _Good morning, Val. Why the fel didn't you wake me up?_

 _Because you looked to peaceful, curled up on that pile you call a mattress, love._ Valinae snaps back at the lizard, feeling happy to see him too. They let the exchange die as his head lowers back onto the Rylak skin rug. Valinae turns to the table. Bilgrick is sitting at the far side of the table, propped up in the chair by a pile of books. Rose sits at the near end of the table, picking at a pork filled bean-bun. A man dressed in mages garb sits patiently at the table with his back to the stairs. As Valinae rounds the corner, she looks into the kitchenette to see her second-in-command, Zojii Sunheart, preparing a breakfast of Pandaren bean buns for the entire company. Upon seeing his commandant, his expression lightens, and the panda offers her a large toothy smile. Sonny is sitting adjacent to the mage, apparently dozing with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Good morning, loves." Valinae greets her employees with a large smile, showing off her sharpened canines. Rose looks up from her meal, grunts at the wolf, and continues eating. Bilgrick, who still has yet to taste his buns, grins as his glowing eyes widen. The mage reacts in a more formal manner, rising from his seat and giving a bow.

"Ah, good morning, commander. I trust you slept well?" The mage, Michael Vonwenzel, asks with a flourish of his hands.

The worgen grins at the man, having been used to the mage's formal approach to her repeatedly ever since he met Valinae's human form. "Yes, love, I slept alright." She turns to address those gathered before her. "Listen up, loves. We have yet another job offer. I wanted to consult ya' on how we wished to proceed. I'll be frank, I'm tired as a I can press on."

Rose looks up from her meal, her maw stuffed with buns. "What is the job?" She asks, spewing chunks of food out of her mouth.

"I don't know." She replies. "He or she only allowed me the information on where to meet should we take up this offer."

Bilgrick stares at the woman, then blurts out. "I think we thould do it! Even though I am clueleth ath to what it ith..."

Another woman steps out of the main hall, her hair tied back. She is fully geared up, yet she lets out a yawn. "What's for *yawn* breakfast? Zojii make pork buns again?"

"Ah, good morning, Ayanna." Valinae is now leaning against her chair at the head of the table, her arms crossed over the head. "Aye, Zojii made buns."

"Wonderful." The Westfallian human crosses over to the kitchenette, and picks a bun straight off the stove where the panda was still cooking. Zojii cries out as she steals the food, but he relents, casting a threatening sidelong glance before returning to his work. Sonny begins to snore, and Michael pokes her sharply in the ribs, waking her up. Valinae watches as the Ayanna takes her seat next to Bilgrick, before continuing.

"As I was saying, he or she has asked me to bring whomever I wish to accompany me on this mission when I meet with him tonight. I will be handpicking the people I take with my this afternoon. Until then, you are free to do as you please around the city." Valinae nods at her company, signalling that she has finished saying her piece. She turns around and steals a bean bun form Zojii. The panda growls, but the worgen snarls back. Sunheart decides not to piss off his boss this early on, and continues to make more buns for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, the entire company is gathered in the Dwelling. Many different faces line the area, seated on the couch, on the table,in the chairs, and leaning against the walls. All of them are illuminated by te low light of the warm crackling fire in the massive fireplace. Collected in total were twenty-six employees of the Risen Flame. Human, Afflicted, Kal'Dorei, dwarven, and even a few gnomish stared at their commandant as she paced the floor, contemplating her choices carefully. She could not take the entire company, that would be too risky, and they would move too slowly. She was dressed in her full combat outfit, polished and shiny after yesterday's ordeal. An afflicted nobleman, Edgar Morgan, was leaned against the far wall with his two daughters, Eirika, a harvest witch in training, and Andraidis, a wayward paladin. His daughters were with him during the collapse of Gilneas, and all three were in their human form, having preference for staying in tune with they way things used to be. Finnians, a rather stubborn undead bloke, was seated on the armrest of the couch, his arms crossed in his heavy suit of classic ebonsteel. Rose and Bilgrick watched their commandant steadily, Bilgrick perched on top of the table, and Rose leaning against it with her hip. Zojii was leaning with his back to the stairs, ready to offer opinions should the need arise. Michael was seated on the plush couch next to the fireplace, watching the flames intensely. Sonny was beside him, snoozing like always, dressed in her usual deep green garb. Another death knight by the name of Nothrad was seated on the sofa in front of her. Oschade, another afflicted whom Valinae had her eyes set on for a period of time as a possible mate, sat with his legs criss-crossed on the floor, with his palms resting on his knees calmly. The deciding factor for why she never went with him was that he would be unable to bear her pups, as he was undead as well. Ayanna sat beside him, waiting politely for her commandant to speak. She did not have to wait long.

"Alright, loves. Ya' all know why I gathered ya' here." The worgen starts with a sigh. "We just received another job offer from a cove who only divulged his first initial, O. He has requested that I take with me to meet him whom I choose to aid me on this mission. Therefore, without any prior knowledge, I must choose without knowing whom I might need should we hit a difficult spot. I suppose ya' can all imagine what that's like, aye?" A low bout of laughter echoes form the crowd gathered, as they affiliate with a situation like their commandant is placed in.

"I have already decided on the first person. The reason why I dare not take everyone, is due to time constraints, and we need to be able to move swiftly." Valinae lets those words sink in, then motions to Zojii. "I'm taking Zojii with me, to help me with the difficult decisions." The panda noda in affirmation, looking around the room for those who might challenge her decision. When no one stepped forward, he returned his gaze to Valinae, letting her continue. "For these next choices, remember that this was no easy decision. If we are to move as quickly as he says we are, I decided on selecting stealth and magic over brute strength. Therefore, I've selected Eirika Morgan, and Ayanna to accompany me." She casts her gaze to the startled employees that she has selected. Eirika is stunned, the young woman not knowing what to say. Her eyes showed elation, however, at being handpicked by the Branch General. Edgar's expression is the complete opposite as he glares at the worgen, the look in his eyes clearly stating that she had better keep his daughter safe. The nobleman looks like he wants to counter his commandant's orders, if only to keep his only family safe from harm. Valinae notices this, and she approaches Edgar with a question.

"Is there something wrong with my selection, love?" She matches the furious man's gaze with her own, her deep blue hues revealing her authority. He keep his composure as he answers her.

"I wish ya' had given me a little bit of foresight on the situation, my dear." He answers with a wavering tone. "Ya' know how dear she is to me."

"Indeed, love. I will make sure she makes it back safe, as well. _We_ will make sure of it." She looks to Ayanna now. "Anything ya' would like to say, love?"

The rookie slowly shakes her head and gulps. "I'm just honored that you would select me out of those that are gathered here. Why me?"

"Because, love, ya' can use the experience."

Edgar appears to be seething with fury. "And my daughter? Do ya' think she is inexperienced as well?" Eirika tugs at her father's arm, trying to get him to calm down.

Valinae keeps an even tone as she replies. "No' at all, love. We need her experience with healing and nature magic. She can keep us fighting, wherever we may be going." The man scowls at this, unable to find another excuse. Zojii had warned her a year ago that Edgar would cause trouble. She had seen it every day since. "Any more objections, Edgar?"

"No' one, _ma'am."_

Valinae nods, grateful for him to be under control. Watching a man his size turn in a crowd this large is enough to unerve people greatly, no matter ho much combat experience they all have. "Alright then. We will depart shortly for the Cathedral. Make sure ya' are geared for the unexpected. We have no clue what we are walking into, so we'd best be prepared. Everyone else, go about your business. We still have-" Valinae looks to the spot on the table where the cake was the night before, only to find an empty spot littered with chocolate crumbs. "Never mind, then. Those departing, when you are ready meet me upstairs." She turns on the spot as she dismisses everyone and saunters up the stairs. Zojii follows close behind, already prepared in his dark grey leather garb. They take a seat at the table next to the massive bookshelf and wait.

* * *

Approximately three hours later, they stand in a ring outside the headquarters, bundled up in the crisp night air. Each of them stand in full armor, their weapons sheathed in various places. With a nod, Valinae turns and leads the group down the road to the Cathedral. Lights from candle fires light the windows of the buildings they pass, and the street lanterns bordering the canals illuminate the street below. Valinae quickens her pace to a short jog, and her companions follow in pursuit. They cross the bridge into the Cathedral district, prance up the Cathedral stairs, and come to a full halt at the entrance. A night guard is on duty, dressed in a full suit of Stormwind Guard armor, and seated on the front foyer bench. He looks up at the small troupe, then nods at them, letting them pass.They proceed through the foyer, passing through the near empty hall of the Grand Cathedral of Light, walking softly towards the staircase in the back of the right hall. They descend the spiral staircase swiftly, coming to the underbelly of the Cathedral, where the modern day Scarlets practice their teachings. Two men stand there, both hooded and clad in deep violet robes trimmed by fel green silk. Valinae approaches the two cautiously, telling her followers to stay back, including Sparr.

"I assume ya' are the one called 'O'?" She asks the man in front. He nods and then pulls back his hood revealing a flawless visage of youth. His face is clear of any and all facial hair, and his skin is as smooth as a baby's bottom. His voice almost seems to sparkle as he answers her question, its brilliant sound a melody to her ears.

"Indeed, I am. Although, I prefer the name Odium." He outstretches his arm to accept Valinae's in a handshake. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss MacPhairce." He smiles at the battle-scarred worgen, making a sensation of warmth rise up and blossom within her chest. She nearly swoons.

"W-why, thank you, love." She chuckles nervously, trying to combat the sudden eruption of emotions growing within her mind. "Sh-shall we get down to business, then?"

The youthful man nods, ignoring the woman's discomfort. "Of course. Feel free to match your troops with mine. We have much to discuss."

The worgen's expression contorts into one of confusion. "What you have to say can be explained in front of the rest of my company, love. I chose them to accompany me." Even as she speaks this, Zojii pops up beside her, instantly by his commander's side.

Odium smiles as he shakes his head in a negative fashion. "No, you may explain whatever details to them as you please. But what we have to say is not for all ears." He looks around, expecting there to be a hidden watcher. When none shows up, he shrugs and motions for the duo of wolf and bear to follow him. They walk to the steps leading into the crypt, and one by one they descend into the dark recesses of the Cathedral.

"My mission for you is simple. I am a collector and discoverer of ancient artifacts. I spend my free time investigating their purposes, and attempting to make them work again." Odium lets out a sigh and continues. "One of my more valuable artifacts has been stolen. I have not yet found what its purpose is, but I would very much like to have it back."

Valinae looks at her comrade, and he looks back at her. "Wot's in it for us?" The worgen asks.

"The joyous feeling of exploration and riches! Five thousand gold for each participant!" The man exclaims, hoping he has piqued her interest.

She grins at this statement. "Five thousand, you say? Bloody fel, love. Consider your job accepted."

"Excellent!" Odium claps his hands together and then stares evenly at the duo over his shoulder. "Do realize that you cannot back out now."

Valinae blinks at the man. "Why would we?"

The man frowns. "We have reason to believe that remnants of the Zandalari trolls have taken it from my collection in the Storm Peaks. We also believe that they know how to use it. They have most likely taken it to the Scholazar Basin, west of Icecrown." Odium pulls out a map of the northern continent, and points to a green area on the western quardrant. "Right here.


End file.
